Miss Poppins' Bottomless Bag
Miss Poppins' Bottomless Bag (••) :Action: Instant :Dice pool: Unrolled :Cost: 1 wisp :Duration: 1 scene Upon purchasing this Charm, the Noble adds a securely fastened bag or pouch of some kind to her Regalia. Activating the Charm unlocks the bag for a scene, during which it can be used freely. The Noble may store any number of items in the bag indefinitely, as long as each item is small enough to fit through the opening, and is light enough for her to lift without help. The Size of an object being stored or removed cannot exceed half the Noble’s Inner Light (rounded up), unless she applies an Invocation when she unlocks the bag. If she applies an Invocation, she can store objects of Size up to her dots in the Invocation; the objects are the Charm’s targets, so to apply an Invocation at no cost, all the objects stored or removed must be costless targets for that Invocation. Putting an object in the bag is an instant unrolled action. Taking an object out is also an instant action, and succeeds automatically as long as the number of items in the bag is less than Inner Light + Larceny. If the number equals or exceeds this limit, the Noble must roll Wits + Larceny to find the right item in among the clutter; she takes a penalty on this roll of -1 for each item in the bag over Inner Light + Larceny. :Dramatic Failure: The Noble finds nothing in the bag, and is so occupied with searching that she loses her Defense for 1 turn. :Failure: The Noble pulls out the wrong item. :Success: The Noble takes out the item she wanted. :Exceptional Success: The Noble finds the item immediately; she removes it as a reflexive action. Items that are put into the bag are safe from harm and protected from loss, as they are bound to the Noble rather than the bag itself. However, they aren’t held in stasis; food will spoil if kept long enough. Moreover, while the bag is closed air can’t get into it, so anything living will suffocate if trapped inside when the bag locks. Should the Noble herself die all items in the bag are lost. With the appropriate supernatural power it is possible to steal from a Noble’s bag, but doing so subtracts (Resolve + Inner Light) from the activation roll. Upgrade: Enlarged :Stackable 4 times Add Inner Light again to the maximum number of items that can be put into the bag safely. Upgrade: Deepened :Stackable 2 times Add 1 to the maximum Size of the items that can be put into the bag. Upgrade: Stretched :Cost: +1 Willpower The Noble can stuff a very large object into her bag. Double the maximum Size of items the bag can normally hold; the Noble can put one object up to that Size into the bag at a time. As long as that object is in the bag, the Noble can’t put anything more into it, or take anything else out - the large object must come out first. If the bag locks before she takes the large object out, the Noble must apply Stretched again to remove it. Upgrade: Lightened :Cost: +1 Wisp The Noble can lift extremely heavy objects, for just long enough to drop them into her bag or pull them out. Add the Noble’s Inner Light to her Strength when checking whether an object being stored or retrieved is too heavy for her to move. Upgrade: Ordered (Acqua ••) The Noble arranges the contents of her bag in careful order. She may choose a number of objects in the bag up to her Acqua; when she applies Acqua to take those objects from the bag, she finds and withdraws them without a roll, no matter how many other things are stored inside. She may rearrange the objects within the bag, putting a different set on top, as an instant unrolled action. Upgrade: Conjured (Aria ••) The Noble can pull things kept in the bag out of thin air. When she applies Aria to take something from the bag, it appears in her hand as a reflexive action, ready to be used in the same turn. The object so taken returns to the bag again just before the start of the next turn. (This allows weapons that give a bonus to Defense to do so even after they’ve been used to attack.) Category:Charm Category:Shape Family Category:Shape 2 Category:Two-dot Charm